Tears of Pain
by WindowsDownBTR
Summary: Bullying at school & on Facebook makes Logan try to commit suicide.   Can James, Kendall and Carlos save him before it's too late? One-shot


**Hey Everyone! I think i'm going to stick to writing one-shot stories for now and I really hope you like this one-shot. Please review if you liked it, I'll bake you cookies! :D**

* * *

><p>"Logan!, Logan buddy! Where are you?" Those were the calls from Kendall, James and Carlos. They had been desperately looking for him for the past 10 minutes searching the whole neighborhood and their house for him. They couldn't find Logan anywhere. "Kendall, It might be too late" whined Carlos as tears filled his brown puppy dog eyes because they couldn't find Logan. He might be gone forever now. James and Kendall quickly wrapped their arms around their younger friend trying to calm him down and keep him from not crying. They would find Logan, before it's too late. "Sssh Carlos, Everything's going to be fine. We will find Logan and save him" whispered James. Kendall sighed and turned away from the boys facing the opposite direction. He was crying now and he didn't want James or Carlos to see him. He was the leader. He had to be the one to stay strong during this situation. Carlos noticed his taller friend had turned away from him and James and he could hear tiny sobs coming from him. "Kenny? Are you coming?" asked Carlos as he walked over to Kendall and hugged him. Kendall sniffled and wiped his eyes from all of the tears that were in them. "N-No Carlitos, I'I'm perfectly fine" Kendall said quietly. James came over to his 2 friends and wrapped an arm around Kendall. "Don't lie to me buddy, its okay if you're crying" James said to Kendall. After Kendall heard that he immediately dropped to the ground crying and he brought he knees up to his chest. He couldn't believe one of his best friends was in danger, his little brother. James and Carlos quickly dropped down next to Kendall and hugged him tightly and more tears formed in both of their eyes. "Kenny, don't worry, Logie's going to be fine, you said he would be! Carlos exclaimed as he tried to calm Kendall down. James was rubbing Kendall's back, also trying to calm him down. "F-F-Facebook, W-Why did those people s-say that to him! T-They wanted Logan to d-d-die!" Kendall choked out as he was still crying and also clinging to both of them. "Why didn't Logie tell us?" Carlos asked with fear in his voice. Carlos could remember all what happened a few minutes ago.<p>

_Carlos went on Logan's laptop just to go check his facebook account and he found Logan's was still left open. He clicked on Logan's facebook to log out on his account but then a message popped up from Jett Stetson. "_**Hey bitch, did you die yet? Everyone hates you and the world would be so much better if you were dead**_**."**__ Carlos was extremely shocked at this. Why would somebody be so mean to his bestfriend. Logan doesn't deserve to die! He's an amazing person! He was going to ignore what he saw but he then looked over at Logan's messages. __**25**__. He decided to check Logan's messages to see if anything else bad was happening, he was right. He started reading some of the messages and tears started to form in his eyes. _**"Loser!" "Faggot!" "Bitch!" "I hope you die!" "You're an ugly piece of shit!" **_The messages went on, and on and they were all from kids in their high school. "_**How was the beating yesterday bitch?" "**_Logan got beat up" Carlos thought. That must explain all of the bruises and cuts all over Logan's body. Poor Logie. Carlos read another message:"_** If you died, nobody would care, why don't you go do it you fat loser!" **_Carlos couldn't finish reading the message or the messages that followed along with it_. "James! Kendall!" Carlos yelled out and in a split second, the two boys ran beside Carlos and Carlos pointed at the computer screen to show them what was happening. Logan was being bullied and cyber bullied! Why didn't Logan tell them? They could've helped stop it! Kendall's mouth suddenly mouthed out "Oh My God" and Kendall pointed at Logan's latest facebook status: "Committing suicide today. I hope you're all happy." They were stunned and then they saw all the likes. **61.** There were several comments below and they were all too nasty to read. They all stared at each other for a minute and then they all yelled: "**LOGAN!"**_ They all quickly ran around the house trying to find Logan before he tried to commit suicide. They couldn't find him. They all ran outside and started searching the whole neighborhood for him._

Carlos was now crying again into James' shoulder and James was stuck there trying to comfort both Kendall and Carlos. Everything got quiet for a second and then James heard somebody in a far distance coughing. "Kendall, Carlos, did one of you just cough?" James asked. The other boys both shook their heads. James turned around to see who coughed and then he put a hand over his mouth to see Logan on the rooftop of the house with a rope around his neck and he was tying the rope to part of the house. Carlos and Kendall both turned around to see what was going on. Carlos suddenly screamed and all of them started panicking. "Carlos, go try to talk Logan into not committing suicide and me and Kendall will go up to the roof to get Logan" James instructed. They all nodded their heads and they all ran into the positions. They had to save Logan. Carlos started running as fast as his small legs could carry him and when he reached the side of the house below Logan Carlos screamed at him. "Logan! What the hell are you doing? SUICIDE!" Logan ignored Carlos and continued doing what he was doing to plan his suicide. "Why are you doing this Logie?, Please don't do it." Carlos asked as he was about to cry again. Logan turned around to Carlos. "I need to do this Carlos! Everybody hates me!" Logan yelled at him and then he started crying at Carlos. "I read your messages on Facebook Logie, I'm really sorry they said that. We don't hate you Logan! You have people who care about you a lot!" Logan put his head in his hands. "You're lying! Everyone at school says you hate me and you want me to die as well!" "Logie! Don't say that!" Carlos snapped. "Me, Kendall and James all love you a lot! Don't listen to those jerks! They're all jealous they don't have great friends that you have!" Said Carlos who was trying really hard to hold back tears. Logan looked up at Carlos, "You love me? You care about me?" Logan asked as his face got all red. "Yeah buddy I do, and so does Kendall and James!" "You're like my little brother, I would be lost in the world if you left!" said Carlos who was trying to cheer Logan up and he thought it was working. "B-But the bullying Carlitos, I can't deal with it anymore!" Logan said as he started crying again. "Logie, we can make the bullying stop, Trust us! Just don't commit suicide! It's never the answer! We love you Logie!" said Carlos. Logan slowly started taking the rope off of his neck and then he dropped it on the ground. "I love you too Carlitos." Logan whispered and then he was embraced in a big hug from Kendall and James which felt really good. His friends actually did care about him. Logan cried into both of their shoulders Carlos quickly joined the group hug. "Don't do that again Logie!" whispered James as he was hugging Logan tightly.

"You scared us Logie, big time" whispered Kendall. "You're safe now buddy" whispered Carlos trying to comfort Logan again.

Logan felt loved again, he had friends who cared about him and he would never try to commit suicide ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! So did you like it? Please review if you did! If I get lots of reviews, I'll write another one-shot! :D<strong>

**See you all later! - Lauren**


End file.
